To Know In Your Heart
by Moonchampion
Summary: Scott and Jean are in a plane clash. After the crash, Jean's behavior changes drastically. So much, that Jean actually seems like a different person. Can Scott figure out what's wrong before it's too late?
1. To Know In Your Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

****

To Know In Your Heart

By

Moonchampion

Jean had just reached the top of the stairs, and was heading for her room. Her boyfriend, Duncan Matthews had just brought her back home from school. Jean was a little more tired than usual, but she just chalked it up to stress. After all, her mid-term exams started tomorrow. Of course she was ready for them, she always was. Yet, it must be the result of being a telepath. Everyone else around her was stressing out about them.

"That's it! Ah can't take it anymore!" shouted Rogue as she stormed out of her room.

"Hey, Rogue," called Jean, "what's wrong?"

"It's Kitty," groaned Rogue. "She's keeps writing all the possible names she's gonna take when she gets married. She's been at it over an hour, and it's driving me nuts. She keeps asking me which one sounds the best." Rogue walked past Jean, and started down the steps. "I'll be in the study. Maybe I'll find some peace and quiet there."

Jean continued towards Kitty's room and gave a brief knock on the door. "Hey, Kitty, can I come in?"

"Jean!" cried Kitty with a very enthused voice. "Sure! Here, maybe you can help me? How do these names sound?" Kitty turned in her chair at the desk so that she was facing Jean, who was now sitting on the edge of Kitty's bed. "Okay here goes. Kitty Alvers."

"Alvers? You're thinking about marrying Lance?!" asked Jean astonished.

"Hey, I'm just trying the names out," said Kitty. She noticed that Jean started to giggle. "Come on, I'm serious."

"Okay, okay. I won't laugh. Go ahead," said Jean.

Kitty continued. "Okay. Kitty Alvers." Jean thought for a moment, and then shook her head. "How about Kitty Pryde-Alvers?" Again Jean shook her head. "Kitty Alvers-Pryde? Kitty Worthington?" Still to all these names Jean shook her head. "How about Kitty Summers?"

"Wait a minute? You actually considered Scott?" asked Jean.

"Maybe?" answered Kitty timidly. "Of course there's always Alex," she added immediately. "But anyway, what do you think?" Once again Jean shook her head. "Oh no! I'm going to be single for the rest of my life!"

"Vhy don't you try Kitty Vagner?" said Kurt, who was standing at the door with a smile on his face. He had obviously overheard some of the names Kitty had been calling out.

"Kurt!" cried Kitty as she hurled a pillow in his direction. Kurt quickly disappeared in a cloud of brimstone. "Hey guys! Guess what!" Kitty and Jean both heard Kurt's voice now coming from downstairs.

"I'll be back, I have to go and murder someone right now," said Kitty as she stood up and phased through the floor.

Jean was now alone in Kitty's room. She got up and walked over to the desk and stared at the long list of possible wedded names for Kitty. Then, for some reason, Jean decided to sit down at Kitty's desk, and start a list of her own. Jean picked up the pen and began writing names. "Jean Matthews? No. Perhaps Jean Grey-Matthews? Oh no, that's even worse." She even tried Jean Matthews Grey, but wouldn't work either. "Maybe I'll keep my maiden name," she said to herself, "or maybe Duncan's not the one."

Jean stared at the names she had written, and then decided to try someone else. "Jean Worthington… Jean Logan? Boy where did that come from? Okay, now I'm getting desperate here?" Jean pushed the paper away for a moment. Then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Jean," said a voice. Jean turned around to see Scott Summers standing in the doorway. "Kitty said you might be here. I was wondering if you were ready for your flying lessons."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I'll meet you in the hanger in a few minutes," said Jean. Scott nodded and then turned and left. As she heard him descend the stairs, Jean glanced back at the paper she had been jotting the names down on. "Hmm," she said, and then she started scribbling down a few more names. "Jean Summers. Mrs. Jean Summers. Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers." A small giggle escaped her lips. "Wow, they all seem to fit perfectly…." Jean stared at the papers for a while, but then stood up and tossed the paper into the wastebasket, "…but Scott and I are just friends. We both like it that way." And with that Jean continued out the door and headed to the hanger.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Flight Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

****

Flight Lessons

(To Know In Your Heart Part II)

By

Moonchampion

"Okay, the pre-flights done, everyone's strapped in, and we've got clearance," said Scott to Jean. The pair found themselves in one of the mini-jets designed to carry up to two passengers. "So now what do you do?"

Jean looked at the controls. "Now, give a little throttle…. Hey nothing's happening! What's wrong?"

"You forgot to release the brake," said Scott as he reached over and pulled the release. He noticed Jean start to blush. "Hey, it's okay. You won't believe how many mistakes I made the first time I flew this baby, and just thing I had to deal with Logan."

Jean started to laugh and loosen up. "Now, that's better," replied Scott as he looked at Jean's red lips, and slowly traced the curves of her cheek up to her green eyes. "Okay, I think you're ready now." Jean nodded and pulled the throttle. The mini-jet began to move forward. After a few seconds, the mini-jet sped down the runway and emerged out of the cliff-side exit, and the teens found themselves flying above the ground.

"You did it, Jean! You're flying!" he said. He looked over to Jean. He could tell that she was nervous because of how tense her muscles appeared. He reached over and wrapped his hands around hers as they held the joystick. She could feel him pull at her fingers. "Relax, Jean. This is the easy part. Just let yourself soar with the wind, like a bird. Okay?"

Jean nodded and loosened her grip. After a few seconds, he saw her muscles began to relax. Then, Scott slowly pulled his hands back towards himself. He looked out the window and glared at the forest below. He turned his gaze back to Jean. Although her muscles were relaxed, he could tell she was still tense. So, he reclined his seat, leaned back, and laced his fingers behind his head.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I relaxing," he replied. "I trust you, Jean."

"You do?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered. Then, he looked over and saw that Jean was reclining next to him, and looking into his eyes with a smile on her face. Scott sat up quickly, but then realized that he had been had.

"So you trust me, huh?" teased Jean.

"The auto-pilot control," he said as he looked at the button (which was pressed down.) Then he turned back to Jean. "Yeah, I trust you," he continued, "I know that you wouldn't let us fall." Jean glared into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She didn't even need her telepathy to tell her so.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and the plane rocked violently. Red lights began to flash in the cockpit and immediately both of the teens were alert. "What happened?" asked Jean.

Scott began reading the panel displays. "The right engine is out!" Scott glanced out the window at the engine. "It looks like something took a shot at us, but…" Scott glanced at the radar, "…but I'm not reading any aircraft in the area." Scott immediately took control and continued to glance at the display boards. "We may be able to make it back to mansion, but…"

The cockpit was rocked violent once again as a second explosion occurred on the right side of the plane. "The engine's totally gone, we're going down!" called Scott. And the teens braced themselves for the end that seemed so near.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. A Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

****

A Twist of Fate

(To Know In Your Heart Part III)

By

Moonchampion

"Jean! Jean, where are you!" called Scott as he searched through the wreckage. It was amazing that he had survived the crash, but the fact the Jean was missing made the miracle seem like a curse. "Jean! Can you here me?!" Scott suddenly felt a searing pain on his forehead. He brought his hand up, and touched the wound. He sighed at the sight of blood on his hand. It wasn't important right now. The only thing that mattered was finding Jean.

Scott's entire body was covered with cuts and bruises, but his drive to find Jean was stronger than ever. Scott looked at his surroundings. Around him he mostly found nothing but forest, however, there was a creek nearby. The creek! Scott saw an ivory arm protruding from some wreckage near the creek. Scott limped over there as quickly as he could. He reached down and pushed the wreckage out of the way, and underneath he saw Jean lying there practically unscathed.

Scott kneeled down next to Jean and lifted her head into his arms. "Jean. Jean?" he called. Then, he cupped his hand and dipped it into the creek. He brought his cupped hand towards Jean's mouth and tipped some of the cool water into her mouth. Within seconds, her eyes fluttered open and Scott felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Jean, you're all right," he whispered.

Jean sat up, and stared at Scott. "Uh, yeah, I am, but… you…" she began. Jean started to touch one of Scott's wounds, but he caught her hand, held it and smiled. "What?" she asked.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said. "Come on, we better get started back towards the mansion. The radio is shot, but we're only about a mile or two away."

"What about your leg?" asked Jean.

"I'll be fine," said Scott. "I think I just pulled something, nothing major. Come on let's go." Scott pushed himself to his feet, and Jean stood with him. Despite Scott's constant reassurances that he was okay she helped along their journey by taking some of the weight off his leg using her telekinetic abilities. After a long walk, and just as the sun was about to set, the mansion came into view. "Well, we made it," said Scott.

"Yeah, we did," said Jean. She turned her gaze from the mansion and focused on Scott. "Thank you, Scott… for everything." Then, Jean reached up and turned Scott's head so that he was facing her, and pressed her lips gently against his.

The kiss didn't last long, but certainly caught his attention. Jean started to walk forward, leaving Scott to ponder about the kiss momentarily. "Your… welcome," said Scott as he started after Jean.

She could feel pain all over her body. In fact she could barely move. She tried to move her arm, touch her face, but it was useless. She opened her eyes. Everything was blurred. She closed them, and opened them again. Her surroundings were more focused. She repeated the process and could see now with some clarity. She looked around and could see that she was in some sort of laboratory. She turned her eyes to her limbs, and saw that she was strapped to a table.

Then, she heard a noise in the distance. Someone was coming. "Excellent," said the man, "you're awake." Jean began to struggle against her confines, but it was useless. "I suggest you don't struggle. Most likely, you'll suffer a rash grinding against the restraints like that." The girl stopped moving. Not out of compliance with his wishes, but to change tactics.

"Forget it," he said. "Your powers won't work. The collar around your neck has seen to that." The girl looked down. She couldn't see the collar, but she could feel it tighten against her neck as she swallowed. The man stepped out of the shadows, and the sight of him raised fear in the girl's heart. His face was pale white, and trimmed with a dark, thin goatee. His eyes were evil and red, like the marking on the center of his forehead. He brought his hand up and caressed her soft skin, and then brushed the strands of red hair from her face.

Jean moved her head away from his touch. "So, your spirit is just as vibrant as your hair. Don't worry, Miss Grey. No harm will come to you… yet," he said.

"You know my friends will be looking for me," said Jean. "They won't give up until they find me."

"Why should they look for you, Miss Grey?" he responded. He stared at her, his eyes could and cruel. "Why would they look for you, if you aren't even missing?"

Jean didn't understand. The man began to chuckle as he watched the confusion form on her face. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My dear, there was a time when I was a renowned scientist throughout the world. That was then, this is now," he said as he began to pace the room. "However, like fine wine, I grew well with age. Then, I was but a mere man exploring life on this planet. Now, I… am… a god!"

"You're mad!" cried Jean.

This caught the man's attention. He turned to Jean and walked towards her so that he could stare directly into her eyes. "No, my dear… not mad." He brought his hand up to caress Jean's cheek once again, and again she tried to avoid his touch. However, this time, he reacted by grabbing her chin and making her face him. Then, he moved closer so that they were only millimeters away from each other. Finally, he whispered his name so that there was no mistaking his identity, "Sinister. _Mr_. Sinister."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. What You Wish For

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

****

What You Wish For

(To Know In Your Heart Part IV)

By

Moonchampion

Scott was in the infirmary getting patched up by Dr. McCoy, and explaining what had happened to the mini-jet to Professor Xavier. The Professor had sent Logan and Kurt to see if the plane could be salvaged. Meanwhile, Jean had said that she was tired and was going to bed. She ascended the stairs and entered her room. Jean looked around the room, studying it. She then, went to the closet and pulled it open.

She glared at the wardrobe and began to thumb through it. "Oh this will never work," she said to herself as she gazed at all the outfits. Disgusted by all selection before her, Jean shut the door and left her room. She had an idea. She walked to Rogue and Kitty's room and knocked on the door. "Hey, guys. I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes."

Kitty immediately sprang up from her bed and ran to her closet and opened it. "Sure! Whatever you want," replied Kitty.

An awkward smile appeared on Jean's face. "Actually, I was talking to Rogue," she said. 

Rogue sat up surprised. "You want to borrow some of _my_ clothes?!"

"You want to borrow some of _her_ clothes?!" Kitty repeated.

"Yeah, just for tomorrow," said Jean.

Rogue and Kitty exchanged looks of confusion. Then Rogue answered, "Sure go ahead, but I don't think you'll find anything you'd like."

Jean went over to Rogue's closet and started to look at the outfits. She pulled out a short, black leather skirt, and a short, matching tank top that. "This'll be perfect!" she said. Then, she looked at the floor, and saw some long black leather boots. "Can I borrow these too?"

Stunned by what she was seeing, Rogue simply answered, "Yeah. Go ahead."

Jean grabbed the boots and left the girls' room. Rogue and Kitty looked at each other still shocked by what they'd seen. "Any idea what that was all about?" asked Rogue. Kitty only shook her head still in complete shock. Rogue laid her head back down on her pillow trying to sort what had happened as well. Then, she sat up and stared at Kitty again, "Please don't tell me you're going to start borrowing my clothes too." Kitty was brought back to reality by Rogue's comment and quickly shook her head.

The next day at school had been horrible for Jean. She had been dropped in a pile of midterms, and just didn't care. She went through the day marking anything just to get the tests out of her sight. By the time school ended, Jean was ready to go home. On her way out, she felt someone grab her by her waist and spin her around. "Hey, babe! Miss me?"

Jean turned around to see Duncan Matthews standing there. "So, how'd your mid-terms go?" he asked.

"Who cares?" she replied.

Duncan was shocked by her comment. "Are you okay, Jean?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Duncan dismissed her current attitude as a result of stress. Then, he noticed Scott Summers walking towards his car, with bandages around his forehead and on his right arm. "Hey, Summers? What happened, fall out of your tree house or something?" teased Duncan. Scott looked in Matthews's direction briefly and just ignored him as he opened his car door. "Ah, forget 'em. You ready to go, Jean?"

"Actually, I'm going to ride with Scott today," she replied.

"What?!" asked Duncan, completely shocked. "But…."

Jean didn't give him time to make his argument. She quickly dashed over to Scott's car. "Hey, mind if I join you?" she asked.

"No," replied Scott immediately. "I'm just waiting for Kitty, Kurt, and Evan to show up. "They said they would meet you at home. They have to go to the uh… library to work on a project."

"Oh," said Scott. "All right, let's go then." Scott started his car and pulled off.

"Scott! Scott!" called Kurt. "Great, he left us."

"Man, what's up with that?" said Evan.

"Oh no!" cried Kitty.

"What's wrong?" asked Evan.

"That!" said Kitty pointing to the bus as it left the school lot as well.

"Great!" said Kurt. "Now, how do ve get home?"

The teens heard a car horn beep, and turned to see a car come to a stop. It was Rogue, and she was riding with her new friend Risty Wilde. "You guys need a lift?" asked Risty.

"Danke schon," replied Kurt as he and the others climbed in.

Jean stepped out of Scott's car and instead of walking into the mansion, she started towards the garden. "Jean, where are you going?" asked Scott.

"Come on," beckoned Jean using her finger to signal him over. Scott followed Jean along the stone walkway to the garden. She stopped just short of the fountain and turned to face Scott.

"Why did we come here?" he asked.

Jean took another step closer towards Scott, and looked up into his eyes. "So that we could do this," she answered. Jean reached up and wrapped her arms around Scott's neck. The teens pressed their lips against each other for quite sometime. When, they finally pulled their lips apart, Jean was smiling, but Scott seemed to be in shock instead of state of elation.

"Jean…" he began, but Jean placed her finger on Scott's lips to silence him.

"Shhh," she whispered. "Don't spoil it." And Jean leaned forward to kiss him again. This time, her hands started to move and caress Scott's back. The couple continued to kiss, and Jean's hands continued to explore Scott's body, as Scott placed his own hands on Jean's hips. Then, Jean's hand's moved towards Scott's buckle, and the moment of passion ended. Scott, pulled back and grabbed Jean's hand.

"Jean! What are you doing?!" he asked.

Jean, still smiling, answered, "Oh come on, Scott. You're a smart guy, you can figure it out." And then, she proceeded to loosen his pants again, and again Scott grabbed her hand.

"Jean! This isn't you! What happened to those promises you made to yourself," he protested. "What happened to waiting until you're married?"

"Let's just say I've had a change of heart," said Jean. Again she moved towards Scott, but he backed away. "Scott, what's wrong?"

"You've had a 'change of heart'?" he asked. Jean nodded, and started to move closer once again towards Scott. This time he didn't move. Jean inched closer towards Scott, and was stopped as she felt his hands seize her shoulders. "Well, guess what? So have I." Scott turned took a few steps back still looking into Jean's eyes. Then, he turned and walked away leaving her in the garden.

Jean stared at Scott as walked away leaving her alone in the garden. "Uhhh!" she cried in frustration. Then, she stared at a stone bench next to fountain. In a fit of anger Jean used her telekinesis to stone bench explode. "You're going to regret this, Scott Summers!" she called after him. There was no response. Her chest was rising and falling, as she began to breathe faster and faster. "Still… before it's over… you're going to be mine, Scott. All mine." she said to herself. Then, after composing herself, and getting her temper back under control, Jean headed towards the mansion.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Who's That Girl?

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

****

Who's That Girl?

(To Know In Your Heart Part V)

By

Moonchampion

Scott stepped through the front door, still distracted by Jean's behavior earlier. As he started up the steps, he heard someone call his name. It was Evan, and standing behind him were Kitty, Kurt and Rogue. Scott paused as Evan began to speak.

"Hey, man," started Evan, "why did you ditch us at school?"

"What are you talking about?" responded Scott.

"You said you'd give us a ride back home," said Kurt.

"I know," answered Scott, "but Jean said you guys were going to the library after school to work on a project."

"She did?" said Kitty confused. "Why would she say that?"

"Maybe she just wanted to be alone with Scott," said Rogue. After that comment, Scott frowned and proceeded up the steps. However, a few seconds later, Jean walked through the door, still sporting the black outfit she had borrowed from Rogue.

"Hey, Jean," said Kitty running towards Jean. "Why did you tell Scott we had to go the library? I mean if you wanted some time alone with, you should have just us. We would have given you two some space."

Jean stopped and turned towards Kitty. "Listen, twerp! I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else! So, back off!" snapped Jean. Jean quickly turned away from Kitty and the others and started up the steps.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?!" said Kitty as she placed her hand on Jean's shoulder. Jean turned around and pushed Kitty away. Kitty, who was standing on the third step tumbled backwards and fell to the floor. "Oww!" cried Kitty as she grasped her elbow, which hit the floor first.

"Jean!" Professor Xavier had just rolled into the foyer, and was astonished by Jean's behavior. His wheelchair rolled towards Kitty. "Are you all right?" he asked Kitty. Kurt and Evan helped Kitty to her feet, who nodded that she was fine. "Jean, would you care to explain what happened her?"

"I'm sorry, Professor," said Jean. "It was an accident. I didn't mean it."

"Well, regardless of your intentions, I believe you owe Kitty an apology," replied the Professor.

Jean stared at the Professor and then back towards Kitty, who was still nursing her elbow. "Jean… we're waiting," prompted the Professor. Jean glared at Kitty, and then back to the Professor. "Jean…."

"Sorry!" said Jean. Then, she stormed up the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs, she bumped into Logan. She paused momentarily, then, upon seeing Logan standing next to her continued quickly to her room.

Logan sniffed the air, sensing a peculiar scent in the air. He descended the stairs and approached everyone else at the bottom of the staircase. "What's with her?" asked Logan.

"Jean isn't being herself," said the Professor. "I'd better talk to her." The Professor closed his eyes and called out to Jean telepathically. _"Jean? Jean I believe we should talk about…."_ The Professor opened his eyes abruptly, and with a look of shock on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Logan.

"Several things," said the Professor. "First of all, Jean shut me out. It's like shut a telepathic door right in front of me."

"What else?" Logan asked.

"It's Jean," said the Professor struggling to explain. "Her mind… it's not the same. It's like it's changed somehow… in fact it doesn't seem real."

"Are you thinking what I'm smelling?" asked Logan.

"I believe so," said the Professor. "That girl upstairs may not be our Jean." A low growl escaped Logan's lips and the jaws of the teens present fell to the floor. "We have to find out right away. Logan could you…."

However, by now, Logan had already started climbing the stairs. "Already on it," he called back as he reached the top of the stairs. He ran down the hall, and rapped at Jean's bedroom door. "Jean? Hey, Jeannie, you in there?" There was no answer. Logan turned the knob, but it was locked. Realizing there were no other alternatives, Logan took a few steps back and kicked the door open with his foot. He looked in the room, and found the room was empty, but the window open. Logan went to the window and glanced outside to find the redheaded teen sprinting towards the forest.

Logan stepped back into the hallway. Several of the other students had stuck their heads out of their bedroom doors to see what was happening. However, as Logan got closer their own doors, they would zip back inside and shut their doors. Logan stopped at Scott's door and knocked once. Scott came to the door. "I think you'd better meet us in the Professor's office. We've got a problem." Scott nodded and joined Logan on the way to the Professor's office.

Jean was still strapped to the bed, and all of her efforts to get free were useless. The collar prevented her from using her telekinesis to break free of her restraints, and she couldn't use her telepathy to call her friends for help. Jean swallowed as she stared at the door. Mr. Sinister was behind it, and he seldom came in to check up on her, however she knew he was always watching her. Perhaps that's how he got his thrills, seeing Jean strapped helplessly down, without any hope of escaping.

Jean heard what sounded like a door open and shut in the distance. Had Sinister left? This could be her chance to escape, but how? Suddenly, the door to lab opened, and Jean knew her chances to escape were gone. However, the sight before her forced all thoughts of escaping from her mind. Jean was in complete shock, and at a lost for words, except for the ones that came out of her mouth, "Oh my God!"

Jean had just watched what appeared to be herself walking into the lab. Jean looked at the double. It was wearing a black leather skirt, and a matching tank top. Not the same taste in clothes, but other than that, she was the splitting image of Jean. "You're… you're me…" said Jean still amazed by the sight before her.

"Not quite," said Mr. Sinister. He had just stepped into the room, and appeared to be enjoying the look of disbelief on Jean's face. "Allow me to introduce Madeline Pryor, a perfect genetic model of you, Miss Grey," continued Sinister. "She has your looks, even your mutant powers. The only difference between you two is that she serves me."

"A clone?" concluded Jean. "You made a clone of me? How? Why?"

"Details, details," teased Mr. Sinister. "Let's just say that I'm a very resourceful man, Miss Grey." Mr. Sinister turned away from Jean and gazed at Madeline. "Now, what are you doing here? Have you already succeeded? Did Summers take the bait?"

"No," answered Madeline. "The old man, he knows… and so does the one called Logan."

The look of delight faded from Sinister's face. "No! They couldn't possibly know for sure! You're a perfect copy. The problem is that you panicked, and have probably ruined my plan. Now, I'll never get my hand on Summers's DNA."

Madeline backed away slowly, expecting some sort of outbreak of rage from Sinister, but it never came. Instead, he began to chuckle. "Well, this is nothing more than a minor setback. We still have her," said Sinister gesturing towards Jean.

"What are you talking about?!" cried Jean. "Why are you trying to hurt Scott?!"

"Hurt him?" said Sinister intrigued by Jean's emotional reaction. "Miss Grey, I have no intention of hurting him. In fact, I'm going to give him what he's always wanted… you."

"What?! You mean…?" began Jean. "Why? Why is it so important that Scott and I be together?"

"You truly don't understand you genetic potential," said Sinister. "A child, an offspring of the Summers line, along with contributions from your DNA structure could very well prove to be a mutant of immense power. And if that child was under my control.…"

"You monster! How could you do that? Corrupt the soul of an innocent child for you own selfish agenda!" cried Jean.

"Oh believe me, Miss Grey," answered Sinister, "it's a lot easier than it looks."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Sacrifice for Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

****

Sacrifice for Love

(To Know In Your Heart Part VI)

By

Moonchampion

Wolverine kneeled and examined the ground. He brought a pinch of grass to his nose, sniffed it, then let it drop. He turned around to face Storm and the students they had brought with them. Wolverine gestured that they were still on track, and that Jean had come this way. Cyclops studied the wooded area around them. It all seemed familiar.

"It looks like she's headed towards the wreckage," said Cyclops. "In fact, the wreckage should be just a few yards over there."

"Very well," said Storm. "Let us split up, and search the area. There must be some sort of entrance or hidden path nearby. Cyclops… Shadowcat… you two will go with Wolverine, and search that area. Nightcrawler… Rogue… Spyke… you three are with me. Now, we must hurry."

The X-Men split into their two teams and began searching the area. Shadowcat followed Wolverine and Cyclops as they moved through the shrouded area searching for any sign of Jean. Suddenly, Shadowcat saw something that caught her attention. "Hey guys, over here!"

Cyclops and Wolverine quickly joined Shadowcat. They found her kneeling next to what resembled a fuse box. "Seems kinda outta place in the middle of nowhere," suggested Shadowcat.

"You're right," agreed Wolverine. "Fry it!" Shadowcat nodded and began to make her hands intangible. She phased her hands right through the fuse box. Almost instantly, the sparks began to fly from the box. Within seconds, part of the forest began to shimmer and was replaced with a facility that had been cloaked. "I don't believe it. Come on you two, we need to find the entrance."

"Hey, Wolverine," called Shadowcat, "let's take the express back door." Understanding, Cyclops and Wolverine immediately ran towards Shadowcat, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Then, as she began to phase, the trio of mutants began to walk through the wall of the facility and into the unknown.

As the building shimmered into view, Storm and the students accompanying her were startled. "By the Goddess!" cried Storm. "Where did this building come from?"

"It must've been cloaked," suggested Spyke.

"Hey," cried Nightcrawler. "I found a vay in. Come on."

"Nightcrawler, wait!" cried Rogue.

"Quickly, follow him," said Storm. As fast as their legs could carry them, they entered the building. They didn't get far before they found Nightcrawler standing at the end of the hall. "Nightcrawler!"

"Uh, Storm," said Nightcrawler, "I think I found the guy that grabbed Jean."  
Storm and the others focused their attention on the door that had just opened. Out stepped a man with an extremely pail reflection. His eyes were red, and he was sporting a neatly trimmed goatee. As he stepped into the light, the X-Men felt goosebumps start to pop up over their skin.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Jean Grey?" demanded Storm.

"You may call me Mr. Sinister," he responded, "and as for Miss Grey, she is no longer of your concern."

"I beg to differ!" cried Storm. Then, she stretched her arms wide and her pupils became completely white. The thin breeze that had been blowing through the corridor was now becoming a gust. "I call upon the powers of the Storm! Lightning!" Several bolts of lightning heeded her call and erupted from Storm's hands. The lightning bolts connected directly on Mr. Sinister's chest. He stumbled backwards a few feet, and then refocused his attention on his attackers. "Impossible!" whispered Storm, amazed that the man was still on his feet.

Mr. Sinister chuckled at Storm's look of shock. "Now, it's my turn," he said. Mr. Sinister took his left hand and pressed the backside of his glove on his right hand. Suddenly, four panels erupted from the floor and touched the ceiling, encasing Storm within a box. It wasn't long before Storm began to bang on the panels pleading to get out. After a few seconds, the panels exploded, but Storm fell to the ground as well. Her claustrophobia and the recoil from the lightning she used to take out the panels had rendered her unconscious.

"You look like a man with a lot on his mind," cried Rogue. Mr. Sinister had no time to react as he turned to see Rogue leaping onto him. Rogue wasted no time in bringing her hands to Sinister's face and trying to absorb his power. At the moment of contact, Rogue began crying out in agony. She was only able to hold her grip a few seconds before she fell to the floor clutching her head. "Ahhh! Summers… must get Summers! Alone… NOOO!" Unable to control the power, Rogue quickly passed out.

"And then, there were two…" said Mr. Sinister as he noticed Nightcrawler and Spyke were the last ones remaining. Mr. Sinister pulled himself to his feet, shaking off the effects of Rogue's attack.

"Where'd you learn to count, 'bub?" Mr. Sinister turned to see Wolverine, Cyclops and Shadowcat emerging from one of the walls. Wolverine wasted no time in throwing himself at Sinister. He began slicing away at Mr. Sinister, but it seemed to be futile, because as soon as he sliced, Sinister's skin appeared to regenerate. "What the…?"

"Nightcrawler, get Rogue and Storm out of here, now!" called Cyclops. Nightcrawler wasted no time in pulling his fellow teammates towards him and then disappearing in a cloud of brimstone. "Shadowcat, see if you can find Jean. We'll cover you." Shadowcat nodded and disappeared into the nearest wall as she proceeded with her search. "Spyke, let's give Wolverine a hand with this bozo."

Spyke started firing several mini-bone missiles at Mr. Sinister, but just like Wolverine's claws, they did very little damage. Plus, whatever damage was done was regenerated almost instantly. "Fools, you'll never stop me, I am Mr. Sinister!"

"Yeah, well I've heard just about enough," cried Cyclops. Then, he fired an optic blast that nailed Mr. Sinister in the shoulder. Sinister cried out in pain as he grasped his wound, and stared at Cyclops in awe. "Well, looks like you're not as tough as you thought," continued Cyclops as he fired another blast. This blast nailed Sinister in his thigh.

"Ahhh! Curse you, Summers!" cried Mr. Sinister. He raised his hand and fired several yellow energy blasts throughout the room. Cyclops, Wolverine and Spyke all took cover avoiding Sinister's volley.

"We've got to take this guy out, and we've got to do it now," cried Spyke.

Cyclops nodded. Finding his chance Cyclops got to his feet and fired several optic blasts. One of them nailed Mr. Sinister in the opposite shoulder. At this point, Sinister was barely able to raise his arms to fire another energy blast. "This one's for Jean," muttered Cyclops to himself. The final blast nailed Mr. Sinister in the chest. The evil scientist collided with the wall and slid to the floor, out cold.

"Now, let's find Jean," said Cyclops.

Shadowcat phased into a room that looked like a laboratory. She surveyed the room quickly and saw Jean strapped to an examination bed. "Jean!" she called. Shadowcat wasted to no time running to the aid of her friend. "Jean are you all right?"

"Kitty! Look out for Madeline!" cried Jean.

"Who?!" said Shadowcat. Then, she noticed several surgical knives flying directly towards her. As a reflex, Shadowcat phased and the knives passed right through her. She turned to find the knives had planted themselves in the wall behind her. Shadowcat refocused her attention on the girl that had impersonated her friend. "Is that the best you can do?"

Madeline was upset by the taunt. "Well, little girl, you can save yourself, but can you save your friend!" Madeline raised her hands, and as she did so, several other surgical knives rose into the air. Then, Shadowcat realized that Madeline's target was Jean. Madeline gestured for the knives to move forward directly towards Jean. Still restrained, Jean had no way of avoiding being hit.

"Jean! NOOO!" Cyclops stepped in front of the Jean and protected her. The knives would have to go through him to get to Jean. Scott stared directly into Jean's eyes waiting for the impact of the knives to fill his body. Jean stared into Scott's eyes, begging him to move, but it was useless, his decision was made. However, the impact of the knives never came.

Cyclops turned around to see all the knives were hovering in mid-air just in front of him. He looked across the room, and saw Madeline gazing at him with tears in her eyes. Then, slowly, the knives began to fall to the floor. Cyclops turned around, and quickly removed Jean's restraints. Then, they both turned and stared at Madeline as she gazed upon the couple. Then, slowly a smile began to spread across her face. "Now, I understand," said Madeline.

Suddenly, beakers began to explode all around them. Cyclops looked around to see what was causing it. "It's her," called Jean. "She's doing it."

"Listen, you don't have to do this," called Cyclops. "You don't have to be alone." Cyclops walked towards the exit as the explosions continued around him. However, he continued to hold onto Jean's hand. Near the door, Wolverine and the others continued to call to him.

"You've made your choice," said Madeline, "and you made the right one."

Suddenly, a valve directly in front of Madeline exploded. She became clouded behind the mist that was now filling the room. He could feel Jean pulling on his arm, beckoning him to leave.

"Scott, we have to leave," pleaded Jean. The explosions continued to roar all around him. "Scott, please." Reluctantly, he turned and left. However, before they exited the building completely, Cyclops came to a halt.

"Sinister! He's gone!" he yelled.

"Forget it, Junior," said Wolverine. "He's probably long gone by now, and if we don't haul tail, the other's will be picking us up with a spatula! Now move!" Cyclops and Jean followed Spyke and Shadowcat out of the building, as Wolverine brought up the rear. As they exited the building, and got a safe distance away, the building exploded.

TO BE CONCLUDED…


	7. Gifts From the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

****

Gifts From the Heart

(To Know In Your Heart Part VII)

By

Moonchampion

Scott found himself standing on the patio looking out at the forest. So many thoughts were running through his mind right now. However, he couldn't get his mind off what had happened in the last couple of days. The sun was starting to set. Just as Scott was about to go inside, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and a head resting against his back.

"Hey, Jean," he said without having to turn around. She released him from the embrace, and then moved to stand beside him as he stared off in the distance. "So, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine for the most part," said Jean. "Dr. McCoy says physically, I'm fine. It's just… I can't believe it all happened… but I'm glad you were there for me."

"Hey, what are friends for?" said Scott. "Besides, I've been losing things my entire life. My parents, my home, everything. I wasn't about to lose you too. Here, I want you to have this." Scott began to reach into his pocket for something. A few seconds later he pulled out a small locket. Jean gasped at the sight of it.

"Scott, I—I can't take that," she said. "It was your mother's, right?"

"Yeah," said Scott. "She thrust it into my hand as Alex and I jumped from the plane. My father gave it to her a few years before he married her. He said the moment he gave it to her, he knew…."

"He knew what?" asked Jean.

"He knew… she was special," said Scott. Jean was already shaking her head, saying that she couldn't accept it. "Listen, if you don't want to keep it, then at least hold on to it for me until… until someone special comes along." 

Jean smiled as the words came out of Scott's mouth. "Scott do you ever think about the future?" she asked. "You know… what you want your life to be like. What kind of job do you want? Or how about a family?"

"A family?" repeated Scott. "Believe it or not, I think about that a lot. Marriage… kids… the whole deal. But like I said, I'm waiting for someone special."

"Well, maybe you won't have to wait long," suggested Jean, and without realizing it, she began to drift closer to Scott. Scott also began to lean forward. It appeared that a kiss was imminent. Their lips were only inches apart when….

"Hey, Jean!" Kitty called as the patio doors burst open. "Jean, telephone! Whoa! Am I interrupting?"

Scott and Jean realized where they were, and pulled themselves together. Nevertheless, the moment didn't seem awkward to either of them; in fact it felt perfect. Jean turned to Scott. "Well, I'd better… get that," she said. Scott nodded still staring into her eyes, trying to analyze the emotions he was feeling. Jean took a few steps to the door, and stopped. "Scott, are you sure about this?" Jean said holding up the locket again.

"Yeah, Jean, I'm sure," he answered. "I trust you."

Jean smiled, "Kitty tell them I'll be there in a minute." Kitty nodded and left the couple alone once more. Jean walked back to Scott and gazed into his eyes. "This is like giving me a part of yourself, Scott. I can't take it without giving you something in return." Jean raised her hands, and put her fingers on Scott's temples. Slowly, she pulled him forward until their foreheads were touching. Then, briefly, both Scott and Jean felt a blissful surge flow throughout their bodies.

"Whoa! What was that?" asked Scott as they pulled away from each other.

"It's something the Professor showed me," Jean explained. "It's a psychic bond. A strong emotional bond between two people, in theory they're impossible to break. This way, you can speak with me telepathically whenever you want to. Don't worry, we'll each keep our own privacy, but this way, it'll be easier for us to find each other… if we ever got separated…again." Jean stepped away from Scott and started back towards the house.

__

"See you at dinner," said Scott telepathically. Jean turned around after hearing the words in her head. She smiled and entered the house. Scott stared out at the sun as the last beams fell behind the forest.

_"Hey, Scott,"_ called Jean telepathically from inside the house. _"Keep you eyes out for someone special. She may come around sooner than you think."_

_"What about you, Jean? You find somebody special yet?"_ asked Scott.

_"Yeah," _replied Jean. _"In fact, my married name sounds perfect… Well, I've got to take this call. Bye."_

Scott smiled as the conversation ended. As he prepared to enter the house a thought hit him. Whether it was his own, he wasn't sure. "Jean Grey-Summers. It does have a nice ring." Then, Scott stepped into the house and got ready for dinner.

THE END


End file.
